Let Me Sing Your Lahey Blues and I Will Take You Away
by Adrian Hunter
Summary: Isaac Lahey isn't the most confident person in world, he isn't the funniest and he doesn't have the most friends. Yes, he doesn't have much, but he's getting there. Be it through childhood friends, rejection, outcasts, or a good teacher, and not to mention that little thing called love. Maybe, just maybe, Isaac can get through.
1. Steps pt 1

Let Me Sing Your Lahey Blues and I Will Take You Away

-Hunter

_A/N: Well this is the rewrite of LMSYLB, so maybe there are a few errors here and there, I'm sorry about that, I wanted to just edit chap 1 as fast as possible, before I felt lazy, sorry, I'm like that won't be very very different, by the way, the plot is still so much in my head that I cannot tell you what will happen eventually except that Scott and Isaac end up together, that's for sure._

_Just give me thumbs up and sheers, I'll get there eventually. And you know, I was there that night when this pairing was born I really was, I actually saw the birth of a pairing, the birth of scisaac and I think I should at least do it some justice right? Yes I totally agree._

_Enjoy this very short chapter to everyone who has yet to read this and to those who are reading this for what seems like the first time, don't worry, chapter 4 will be on it's way and I know you hate me for doing this, I'm sorry, I just needed to rewrite,_

_PS: the original Lahey will be deleted very very soon._

_P.P.S: This fic is rated M for Language only, sorry to those who wanted smut maybe- or maybe I'll try you, never know what happens in life._

_And it's an AU as far as I know, I always write AUs and no werewolves sorry to those who parade I rained on :(_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these bloody characters and it's not fair at all._

Chapter 1: Steps pt.1

_"I want it easier, but it seems as if that's not really going to happen, is it?"_

_ - Isaac_

:::

Isaac walked toward the counter and put the two nutella jars on the counter loudly ,he didn't mean to make it so loud ,but the girl behind the counter took it as a personal offense and looked at him as if she was annoyed, _well aren't we all merry today?_ He asked himself, leaning from his left leg to the right. She lingered a bit, but eventually rose from the stool she was sitting on; she was watching that looked like True Blood. Isaac knew it was True Blood because of the many nights Jackson forced him to watch it with him. He almost shivered from the memory, it was funny then, but it wasn't really funny now. Isaac swore if he never saw vampire sex again it would have been too soon.

"Fourteen." The girl said obviously still pissed at him. She was a short, young looking brunette, with the atrocious uniform they were apparently forced to wear in that cheap third class convenience store; probably trying to get money for the summer. And honestly she would have looked much nicer if she smiled a bit.

Isaac didn't feel like feigning niceness so he just gave her the fourteen dollars and stashed the jars in his brown backpack, not even bothering to get the receipt.

He adjusted his bag, carried it and got to the door but before he opened it, he turned to the girl, because he thought of something; she'd gone back to watching her vampire stuff, eyes fixed on the screen. For some seconds he thought what he was going to do was a bit mean and kind of spoiling the show for her, but she seemed so invested and that irritated him to the max.

"You know," deciding just to go in for the kill and not hesitating, "Bill kills Eric later on in the season and Sookie breaks up with Bill and falls for Eric, but not in that order for sure, just thought you might want to know, or not, well sorry not sorry. "He said nonchalantly and gave her a small smile. He felt the smirk on his face as he turned to leave, and it was probably best that he didn't look at her that much too. It's not like he wanted to be a douche.

You get what you dish, is all.

And then he was outside in the parking lot, enjoying the cool night, he mentally gave himself a high five for remembering to get a then he hoped it wasn't too late, because he had to be home early, because-well, because there were things to be done today. He checked his watch while he walked to the place he parked his bike.

_Seven thirty, hmmph, should head back about now, because-yeah school tomorrow._

Summer was over and school was supposed to start and Isaac was supposed to go Beacon Hills High, a freshman, ha. He hoped in all accord that it wouldn't be like those cliché teenage movies about high school, because he wasn't sure how he was supposed to deal with things like that, he really didn't want to have to deal with those things again. First days don't have a reputation of being the best and that he knew from experience, so each time it's his first day he tells himself it's going to suck and nobody's going to like him or pay any attention to him, he'll just be you know, he'll just be Isaac as usual and he'll be lonely and sad but it'll be okay, because that's how it always 's just plain, boring, weird, Isaac.

The Isaac that no one knows, the Isaac that no one sees, the Isaac that nobody cares about, the Isaac with nobody.

Then again, there was Jackson, but even with Jackson, his closest friend or-should I-say-his-only-friend, it took some time to warm up to him. An entire summer to be exact. It's actually quite the story and if Isaac wanted to, he'd reminisce.

Let's just say as a kid, Isaac liked keeping to himself. He didn't have many friends, almost none, reasons being quite a lot. Anyway he liked being by himself, he liked being indoors when he was alone , and maybe that's how he got his ghastly complexion, maybe, he didn't know, he liked saying it was his inner hikikomori, which he was. Jackson could back you up on that one.

Sometimes Isaac would wonder, how it would be like to be someone else, like Jackson, to be the popular guy, to be the guy everyone likes, to have everything you want. Isaac knew that that wasn't how Jackson's life was, he was sure it wasn't full of sunshine and flowers, but still he wondered what it was like.

It was around that time that he started hanging out with Jackson that Isaac's mom died in a car accident, thinking back on it, it was around his 5th or 6th year. He never really knew his mom actually, she wasn't around much, neither was his dad when he wasn't beating Isaac to a pulp, so he never really knew any of them. At somewhat of an early age, Isaac could pretty much depend on himself, it wasn't a choice really, but he could take care of himself alright.

It was just the normal kids' stuff that he missed out that he wondered about, like the father-son moments that you'd see in the movies, but maybe that was just movies, then again it could just be he just didn't have it. No Isaac never had any of those things, he wanted them of course, especially with his dad ,but when you want something for so long and never get it, eventually you just have to stop wanting and move on.

Isaac sighed a couple breathes, and wondered what good it would do, sitting on a bench he did not remember sitting on and evaluating his life in the parking lot of a convenience store.

_Well, life's funny like that._

He pushed himself off the bench and pulled up his hood and mounted his bike, and appreciated the cold wind against his face. Maybe he'd get a cold and wouldn't have to go tomorrow.

Ha-ha, fat chance. Isaac rode his bike a down the street, it wasn't that far away home so maybe four minutes or so later, he found himself home. Dad wouldn't be home for a while and to be honest, he was grateful for that. Appetites didn't seem to come very often nowadays, so when he unlocked the door and pushed his bike inside, he went to the fridge and took a long look at the food that was there before he chose to get a bottle of water.

And that was how he drank his water, and found himself on the couch, watching some TV show until the wee hours of the day, he wouldn't remember what it was later, sleep was calling out to him. So he supposed he would make life easier for everyone and went up the stairs to the darkness of his bedroom.

He took off his hoodie and jeans and slipped into the comfort of his burgundy sheets.

And he wondered before he slept whether life would be a little better by the day.

A/N: _**Hikikomori**_ (ひきこもり or 引き籠もり _Hikikomori)_, literally "pulling inward, being confined", i.e., "acute social withdrawal") is a Japanese term to refer to the phenomenon of reclusive adolescents or young adults who withdraw from social life, often seeking extreme degrees of isolation and confinement. The term _hikikomori_ refers to both the sociological phenomenon in general as well as to people belonging to this societal group.

(Wikipedia is a gift)


	2. Steps pt 2

_A/N:Okay so I lied, I changed a lot of things about this fanfic, sorry, it just happened hope you enjoy it and thank you Silver Wolf for the wonderful review, you're the reason I finished faster._

_P.S: If anyone's still interested in being my beta~_

Let Me Sing Your Lahey Blues

-Hunter

Chapter 2: Steps pt.2

_"So then it should be understandable for me to have thought you were a pretty weird kid."_

_- Jackson_

:::

"Isaac!" Jackson shouted somewhat irritated and shook Isaac in his sheets, "For fuck's sake man, get up, there's school today and I finally get to go with you." Maybe that could do as motivation.

Isaac mumbled something in the blanket that Jackson didn't catch. He didn't want to get out of bed, he really didn't want to, it was all warm and fuzzy and comfortable. But of course he has to, because he has school and the first day of school at Beacon Hills High, Jackson's school.

One wonders how you can be best friends with someone for ages and never end up in the same school.

Jackson was relieved when he heard Isaac's mumble and said to him" I've been trying to get you up, you know, I thought your dad had killed you or something, but then I remembered he's not around for a while, then I thought you might have committed suicide," And for that he got a well-deserved snort buried in the blankets," Then I thought, we'd gone through that stage already, so what's new? Because you're normally very easy to wake up, what happened last night, too excited?"

And then came more incoherent mumbling.

"Lahey," And Jackson's voice was dangerously low. Well, that usually meant that there was no room for negotiation.

"Fine," Isaac groaned and before he knew it Jackson yanked all the blankets away, it wasn't cold but Isaac felt the lack of fabric on his skin, then he looked up and was then aware that he only had boxers on. And unfortunately for him, during the process of getting out of the bed, he stepped on some excess blanket that was on the floor, slipped and hit his head on the drawer next to his bed and that was when Jackson started laughing at him, in the background.

_Yeah- yeah, whatever_, Isaac couldn't see him at the time to give him a glare on the account that he hit his head and had put a protective hand over the injured area and his back was faced to Jackson.

"Ow," Isaac sniffed quietly. Now, Jackson being the great friend that he was, walked to him and removed the hand on his head and checked the area where he hit himself, well not literally, but still. It seemed to be OK, no swelling, just a harmless bump. Or maybe it was internal, ha-ha. No.

"You're fine ,Isaac" and he removed his hand and regained the distance seeing that layer of Isaac's self-consciousness . He didn't want to mentally scar him that day, maybe in the future yes but that day, that day was the day he went to school with Isaac, so he moved away and resumed his previous position.

"Jackson, could you, um," a pause then, "No, wait I'll shower first, wait-what time is it again?" He exclaimed, obviously starting to panic.

"Plenty of time, go shower, I'll wait for you here."

"Oh, OK." Isaac agreed hesitantly, "I'll be out soon." Isaac walked to his bathroom, and then turned; remembering that he forgot something, but as usual Jackson was one step ahead of him and was already throwing the clothes at him.

"I picked them out for you." Jackson smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Jackson." Isaac returned a smile as well, taking the clothes with him to bathroom; he made a mental note to do something nice for Jackson in the near distant future. He deposited the clothes in the sink and switched the shower on; he liked taking cold showers for some reason. Maybe it was some traumatic experience way back when.

"I still don't know the time." He mentally admitted to wanting to shower a bit longer, and Jackson told him there was plenty of time, but it was still best to make the shower short.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Jackson, not at all. In fact, he trusted Jackson more than he trusted anyone else, he'd trust him with his life any day and that's why he didn't bother checking out the clothes Jackson chose. Besides Jackson did like being early and obviously had the better fashion sense between the two and he also knew what Isaac liked. In fact Jackson actually got out his favorite pair of black jeans, a blue long sleeved shirt and a black hoodie(A very expensive D&G hoodie that Jackson had bought for Isaac's birthday), just in case he got cold.

Without a doubt, considering everything, Jackson really was the best.

After having showered up, brushed his teeth and combed his curly brown locks, Isaac came out of the bathroom and to his room and found that Jackson pulled up the curtains, letting the room fill with sunlight, he also tidied up a bit. And speaking of Jackson, Isaac scanned the room for Jackson but he didn't see him.

Then he smelt it. He smelt something, something, something pleasant, and something delicious. And it came to him.

Bacon.

Isaac rushed down the stairs, almost as if it was Christmas come early, I guess you could say that, and went into the kitchen to find Jackson cooking some bacon. And on the dining table there was a huge stack of pancakes, with some juice and coffee as well. Now that in Lahey terms was already a feast.

"That was fast." Jackson remarked, not turning to see the absolute glee on Isaac's face.

"You made me bacon, I didn't think we had any."

"I brought some from my house." Jackson could literally feel Isaac wanting to say, "You didn't have to."

"You needed a decent meal, and today we're going to school, I don't want you looking like you never eat, savor this moment, it might not hap-" And Jackson was cut off by Isaac's attack hug, with his arms wrapping Jackson around his waist.

"Have I told you how much I love you, Jacky?" He breathed into Jackson's neck. Jackson smelt nice, like designer cologne, but more so Jackson has more of his natural scent, which is really nice and somewhat home-y.

"Come on, go and eat your breakfast." Jackson chuckled as he gently pushed Isaac back, Jackson wasn't as tall as Isaac but he managed to pull it off.

Isaac quietly obeyed and gleefully ate his share of the pancakes and drank his orange juice, making sure to stay away from the coffee .Jackson was a severe coffeeholic, and nothing could have saved him from his caffeine addiction. This Isaac knew from experience when Isaac had the unfortunate fate of trying to drink Jackson's coffee, which almost resulted in Jackson almost biting his head off. It really wasn't as funny then as it now seemed.

And the when Jackson finished the cooking, he deposited a huge load of bacon on Isaac's plate.

Jackson really was the best, Isaac thought.

And Isaac really appreciated everything that Jackson was doing for him, and that was why Isaac wasn't going to make a fuss today; he was going to make Jackson proud. He was going to do his best to make sure this will be great; after all he was going to be going there for quite a while. He should make it awesome at least. High school should always be fun.

Fifteen minutes later, they had finished eating and Jackson was telling Isaac to get his stuff so they can go. Isaac got his backpack, filled with books and notebooks he didn't remember putting there. He hid his knowing smile from Jackson, put on his black and white converse and grabbed the keys, looking at the house for a second; why he lingered, he would later say he wasn't sure, but he locked the door and stepped out to a cloudy day. Too bad, maybe it just had to be.

Now, Jackson didn't know this, but Isaac was feeling very nervous. And when he got into the car, he felt even worse. And of course, because he didn't want to ruin things, he tried to mask it. Jackson put in a tape and a song started playing.

_Weight is coming off..._

_Soaring high..._

"Isaac, are you okay?" Jackson asked as he drove past the convenience store that Isaac went to last night.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I-guess." He knew he didn't sound convincing so he just looked out the window to see the other backpacked teenagers either walking or being driven by friends or parents to school.

Well at least, he belonged to one of those categories.

_Pleading you to stay..._

_Come alive..._

_Say you mean it, seal it up..._

And at that moment, Isaac really felt Jackson's eyes on him- and he tried his best to mask his-well, whatever he was feeling; I mean first days of school always just make people nervous and stuff right? So there's no reason at all for him to be-

"Isaac, I can hear you thinking from over here."

_Well the cat is officially out of the bag._

"I don't know, I was fine at home." Isaac confessed after a moment. He moved himself from the window and glanced at Jackson who had quite the blank face, Isaac would have said it was impressive. He scratched the back of his neck like people when they're confused or nervous. Apparently the 3C's that Jackson talked about sometime back hadn't fully gone into his head; Calm, collected and cool.

"It's going to be fine, you'll be fine, everything's going to be fine- It'll be fun and- and you'll have a ton of friends, because you're cool like that." At that last part of the sentence Jackson looked at Isaac with a reassuring smile, trying to make his words as comforting as possible.

Isaac looked at his friend for just a second and decided that he needed to be better than this, there's worse things in life anyway; if he had all his cards right, then maybe high school wasn't like it was on TV. He took a deep breath and smiled wearily at Jackson.

"Yeah, I just have to believe that." He muttered to himself.

_I'll be fine_.

He knew that Jackson knew that he was trying to calm himself down as his ran his hand through his curly brown locks. It wasn't exactly unexpected, maybe it was going better for Jackson than it was for him, you never know.

Jackson went back to minding the road and Isaac went back to his thoughts.

:::

Jackson wondered if all this was good for Isaac, but then again, Jackson wasn't going to be there forever, as much as that idea didn't sit with him well. These things were supposed to happen; even though he remembered young Isaac as if he was yesterday. These things happen, and Isaac needed to let go.

Even though that last thought was quite the opposite.

"We're here." Jackson announced once they arrived at the school and he parked his car in the parking lot, and then turned off the ignition.

"Alright." Isaac answered, but he didn't move, he just held onto his bag, like it was the only thing keeping him alive. It genuinely pained Jackson to see this but he had to be strong for both of them. Isaac needed this and that's what he told himself.

"Isaac?" Nice and comforting was always the way to go. Either that or food.

He didn't answer but opened the door and stepped out of the car when his backpack on his back, Jackson looked at him and Isaac quirked an eyebrow, he seemed pretty fine after all. Now that would be something that someone who didn't know Isaac would say.

_Calm, cool and collected._

Isaac took in everything around him, the school, the people, and the environment. It wasn't as overwhelming as Isaac thought, somehow it left him at a sort of anticlimax and you know what, he was more relieved than anything for that, so maybe, yes, not so bad.

"This is going to be great" He said encouraging himself as he walked up to the door of the school and entered. He also hoped that he hadn't jinxed anything by saying that too.

They were walking inside the hallway and Jackson hadn't once moved from his position, which was right at Isaac's left shoulder. It didn't leave a lot of distance, and Jackson was used to it, but he knew not many people at school were, maybe Danny, because Jackson was close to Danny. Almost as close as he was to Isaac, but not there yet.

Isaac noticed a lot of people staring at both him and Jackson, he knew why they were staring at Jackson and he had an idea about why they were staring at him; most probably because he was a new kid or something like that, but still it didn't make him feel any more comfortable

" And here we are at your very special locker, right next to mine, 205." It was kind of funny and strange that he had the locker right next Jackson's, but Isaac kind of knew that Jackson may or may not have bribed someone or propositioned someone for it. Jackson leaned against the lockers and watched Isaac pack some of his books in his locker. He seemed happy, Isaac guessed.

So far so good. And again he hoped he hadn't jinxed anything by saying that.

Isaac finished packing his stuff and noticed that Jackson was still leaning there, smiling, but you know, it was one of those smiles that looked like it belonged someone was trying really hard not to laugh. And that was... suspicious

"What?" Isaac asked amused, raising his eyebrow at Jackson. And Jackson wasn't really helping Isaac by looking like that; he didn't think it was quite dignified for him to be laughing like a hyena on his first day. He also thought it was funny that he'd just somehow channeled his inner Draco Malfoy.

"What?" Isaac asked again, even though he knew one way or another, the answer wasn't really going to help him, in fact it probably would make things worse. And it's just one of those contagious things. When you see someone laughing and you want to laugh. Isaac then thought he knew what Jackson found so funny.

"I don't know, it's nothing really. Just wandering thoughts, you know." Jackson chuckled then looked up to Isaac. He knew it was a lie and knew that Isaac knew it was a lie so he gave Isaac a sheepish smile.

"It's just I remembered that one time, that- that I was drinking water then." Jackson started but couldn't finish because he was too busy laughing at Isaac misfortunes_._ And urgh, had Isaac mentioned how much he hated that memory and how Jackson laughed at him after the water prank? Isaac scowled but of course it was playfully.

"Isaac I'm telling you, the part that kills me the most is when you said 'This water's really good', and I'm sorry man, but-"Isaac glared at him for letting him remember that memory again, as if he hadn't been teased enough. But then Isaac just couldn't help himself, his mouth quirked that little bit, and that led to downright laughter.

Oh, Isaac was so going to kill Jackson later.

So there they were laughing like two idiots. Isaac' wasn't even faking it, he was just laughing, without caring about anything at the time. It suddenly turned painful and a look of concern hovered over Jackson's face, and that in turn made Isaac want to laugh even harder, but then Isaac was not making any noise, he was just gasping for breath, shaking his body back and forth, and trying not to clap his hands like some demented seal; oh and-and people had started staring.

_Oh well, fuck them._

Isaac was going to enjoy this as much as possible.

"What's got you so gagged up this morning, Jackson?"

Jesus fucking Christ, he almost jumped then he turned, at the sudden high pitched voice that came from a strawberry blonde. Isaac supposed that she was pretty, he didn't really know, because he never really paid much attention to girls. She was dressed expensively from top to bottom. He could've and should've warmed up to her because of her appearance, but the way she snuck up on both of them had yet to be forgotten ,she must be a ninja, for sure. It took a lot for him not to yelp when she came from nowhere. And besides the way she talked to, or the way she addressed Jackson was not in any way helping her case. Isaac didn't want to not like anyone on his first day, but-she made him wary somehow. And he didn't like that.

She looked at Jackson with somewhat of a deep disapproval of their public display of having fun. That again he didn't like.

"Morning, Lydia," Jackson said curtly. Any traces of his previous laughter gone, it was as if he woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Isaac had never seen Jackson change emotions like that. Jackson talked about it, yes, saying it was something one had to do when faced with people whose intentions were either not clear or didn't go well with you.

Isaac just called it the 'The Jackson Illusion', but-

Wait-wait, did Jackson say Lydia?

Lydia?

Oh.

Lydia, _that_ Lydia.

Lydia was Jackson's girlfriend. She _was_, and that didn't upset Isaac in anyway at all. And as if his musings were actually heard, Lydia's gaze then for the first time fell on him.

It made him very uncomfortable.

"And who's mystery boy, here?" She asked, talking to him, but at the same time not really talking to him. He hated that, it made him feel like he wasn't worth the time of day. He struggled to put up a genuine looking smile but nonetheless put one there.

_Sometimes faking it is better than showing your true emotions._ Jackson said that, he didn't remember when.

" Isaac Lahey," He smiled and gave her his hand for a handshake. And then, to Lydia's surprise, he continued and said, "Jackson's best friend."

Jackson looked at him from Isaac's side and quirked an amused eyebrow; there was no way that Jackson would ever be ashamed of him, so might as well get all the skeletons out now.

The handshake broke off moments after that and she looked at him from top to bottom, taking in everything that is Isaac Lahey. Like some sort of assessment of an object or an animal. He hated that and tried to hide that fact. It didn't make him mad or anything, it just made him pessimistic, and first day pessimism was not advised.

She moved to his side and gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. He really supposed he could have said she was beautiful, with her peach lipstick and her patterned designer dress, but Isaac didn't think she was beautiful.

"Well, Isaac, what do you have for first period? She asked sweetly, as if he could be fooled by that. He almost snorted, but stopped himself short. He was not going to start disliking people on his first day.

"I believe, it's chemistry and biology, what about you?" He wanted to make the conversation short, but he didn't want her to get the idea that he didn't like her; so for her sake, he added more words. Well, all in all, Isaac was doing alright; he was being social and polite, just like Jackson said he should.

"Math, then chemistry, oh how I hate both of those, I can't seem to-well anyway I'll tell you all about it, boys, I'll catch up with you at lunch ,Jackson ," She flicked her gaze to Jackson and gave him an odd expression then looked back to Isaac, "And Isaac you can tell me all about yourself too." She gave both of them a smile and was about to turn when another girl came up to her.

"Lydia, Jackson, hey!" This time it was a dark haired girl that came up to them. Isaac was getting tired of surprises, especially the female type. He wanted to meet Danny; Jackson's other best friend- the one he talks about the most, out of all his friends; except that time when he was going through the Lydia phase, but Isaac doubted they were friends, so she didn't really count.

Much to Isaac's not so surprise, Lydia took the dark-haired girl by the arm and moved her to Isaac. She seemed flustered at first, by the attention, and then she warmed up and gave Isaac her hand and flashed him a nervous smile.

"My name's Allison, nice to meet you," She said. She seemed pleasant at least.

"Isaac-."

"Isaac here," Lydia just had to interrupt, " Is a friend of Jackson's, a close friend of Jackson's, I found them laughing their heads off just now." And then she remembered to show her disapproval.

"Really, Jackson, now that's quite rare, I don't think I've ever seen you laugh." Allison remarked looking at Jackson amused. And Jackson finally decides to join the conversation.

"Well, maybe you haven't told the right jokes." He said nonchalantly.

Typical Jackson.

Then bell rings, sounding throughout the halls and the students were moving so they could get to class, most of them just passed them, but some of them looked at them and stared.

Isaac was getting tired of this.

And, oh, shoot, they completely lost track of time, but Isaac was somewhat glad, he thought that the bell saved him from more 'socializing', as you could tell, he wasn't exactly good at it.

"That's our cue, so see you guys later then." Lydia said, still not looking at them, instead grabbing her peach lipstick and putting more on as she walked with Allison towards their classroom, heels clanking as she went. Allison on the other hand looked more casual, just walking with her Chucks.

"I wonder how you can even stand her," Isaac said absently after they were out of earshot. He looked to Jackson just in case he might have offended him, since this was his ex-girlfriend after all.

Instead Jackson looked at him with an odd smile and said, "Well, all the more reason to congratulate me on my being with her anymore."

"We should go to class, you know," Isaac said clutching his bag.

"Yeah, we should, I have physics now, so..." Jackson was hesitating and Isaac wondered if there was something wrong, something eating him up. Then Jackson surprised Isaac by hugging him, a bit too tightly in his opinion, but nonetheless, he was happy that Jackson allowed this public display of affection though.

"Was that supposed to be some sort of letting go bonding initiation?" Isaac asked amused. It sure seemed that way.

"Never mind me, just get to class." Jackson was walking away and Isaac thought he should probably say something, because it seemed like one of those movie moments, like when you tell your friend you love them and you'll be best friends forever, or when you're having so much fun with your friends you can actually hear the music in the background, your theme song. Isaac supposed he should have said something but he didn't.

"By the way, woo everybody with that signature eyebrow of yours." Jackson shouted just before going into the classroom.

"What signature eyebrow? " Isaac asked quietly because Jackson was gone.

Isaac realized that he was going to be late, if he wasn't late already. He got into the class and ignored the looks he was getting, and that resulted in their not noticing him anymore. He's almost grateful except for the fact that he felt _unwanted. _

He tried to shrug off that nervousness of his and deposited himself at the back of the class, right next to the window, where he could see the school entrance. There was a timid looking blonde girl in front of him that turned to him and smiled. It didn't take much for him to smile back.

There were two more empty seats next to him, one right next to his so it was as if they would be sharing a desk and he couldn't help but wonder who they belonged to.

The teacher came moments later, finally hushing the class and Isaac focuses on this man. It was his first time not being home schooled and he really wanted to seem as if he was like anyone else.

His name said his name was Mr. Harris, Adrian Harris if you wanted specifics. He had the whole chemistry teacher look down, glasses, clothes, it was funny that it was so stereotypical, but accurate. He looked younger though than most people of this occupation, maybe he was around his late twenties.

"Please, bring out your textbooks and turn to page 5... " He started off immediately and Isaac got his book, turned to the page had his notebook and pen out ready to take notes. He wanted to be really good at this.

"As you've all noticed, we're not using the lab today because of an unfortunate experiment that occurred last week, but never fear, it'll probably..."

Mr. Harris' voice was interrupted by the sound of squeaking sneakers by people running into the classroom. The two boys looked disheveled and all gave Mr. Harris sheepish smiles. It was almost funny. The class started laughing at them and Mr. Harris looked at the boys with absolute disappointment. Isaac didn't really know what to feel, because he was not paying attention, he was looking at his books, ignoring the commotion. There was no need for hysterics on day one.

"I don't think it's funny," The girl in front of him muttered quietly, but loud enough for him to hear .

"I don't think it's funny too," He said with a smile, he thought he was going to like her. She didn't seem anything like Lydia or Allison, even though Allison seemed alright.

"I'm Erica." She told him with her back faced to him.

"Isaac-."

And if he wanted to say more, Erica wouldn't know because that was when Mr. Harris' voice got louder as he scolded his two students; the laughter didn't get any better too, and Isaac was too busy minding his own business to notice that one of the offending students had sat right next to him.

Isaac couldn't say that the first time he saw Scott McCall was extraordinary or magical or gave him tingly feelings.

Isaac couldn't say that the first time he sat with Scott McCall was wonderful or beautiful or fun, because Scott McCall just kept talking to Stilinski (Isaac later found out that that was weird buzz cut boy's name, Scott's apparent best friend's name)

And Isaac couldn't say that the first time he met Scott McCall he didn't like him, because he was just something, somebody that you just wanted to have around to light up the room, to be the hero, you know. Isaac thought to himself as he listened to Scott and Stilinski talking, he thought that this were like those moments in life when you see someone or meet someone and you just have that feeling of "_Can I be your friend?"_

Funny thing, Isaac knew that he couldn't do that, since Scott wasn't even talking to him or anything, but maybe he could introduce himself, not like the way Lydia did though, he thought that he honestly didn't like her.

But just maybe, just maybe, Isaac could try.

:::

"And so I expect every one of you to do the assignment, even you McCall," Mr. Harris announced when class was over. That last thing he said got a few giggles and Isaac couldn't help, but look at his desk mate who was beginning to blush.

He told himself that this was the best moment for him to extend his hand in friendship, so before Scott McCall left with the other boy, Isaac stopped him by saying, "Hi, I'm Isaac Lahey," and he remembered Jackson's words and added a slight smile.

Surprisingly, Scott McCall did not recoil in disgust, he actually smiled back too and said, "Scott McCall, nice meeting you," and then he grabbed Stilinski by the arm and pushed him forward.

"Stiles, it's a pleasure , I'm quite charmed and pleasured- no I mean pleased, sorry I was-"

"Shut up, Stiles, so yeah, anyway, it's nice meeting you and stuff, but," Scott was looking at the doorway where Allison was shamelessly waiting, for someone, "So anyway- um, I have to go, nice knowing you."

And just like that was the first conversation he had with Scott McCall, with the boy running out to meet his girlfriend, Isaac guessed she was his girlfriend by the way he pulled her up and kissed her in front of everyone. Isaac was put off and in a way displeased, but what happens in life, happens in life. Stiles was there though, and he was looking at Isaac with apologetic eyes, at least it wasn't pity.

"He's like that nowadays, sorry about my friend, it's actually a wonder that he's still talking to me, with him spending all his time with Allison and whatnot, but all well, he'll miss out and stuff," Stilinski shifted from foot to foot waiting for something and Isaac wondered if he was being nice because he was feeling sorry for him.

"I have biology next and-"Stiles was saying before Isaac interrupted him a bit too enthusiastically.

"I have biology too, "Isaac said before he stopped himself.

"Cool, dude, let's like go together!"

"This is like one of those movie moment you know," Stiles was saying as they left the classroom together, he waved at Erica and she smiled and waved back, "when like there's a new kid in school and no one's nice to him and stuff, well you not technically, but if you were to check with the high school clichés, the rule would be that people would have to be mean to you and whatnot, but anyway as I was saying..."

All in all, Isaac thought Stiles was a good chap, he was an interesting bloke, and he pretty much hung out with Isaac the whole day, even though Scott was literally in every single class they had later, so was Allison too, so Scott never had an excuse to come see Stiles.

Stiles told Isaac a lot of things that day. He told Isaac about his dad being a sheriff and what not; he told him about his own creepy stalker, a guy called Derek Hale who lives in the woods; he told Isaac about how he liked Lydia for a couple years (Isaac almost coughed out the coke he was drinking at the time, they were having lunch and Jackson was sitting with his Lacrosse team; so Stiles was saying that and said he was so totally over it, because he found out he digs dudes now, like Danny; he also told Isaac that he felt left out a lot nowadays, because of the whole Scott and Allison thing.

All in all, Stiles was interesting and Isaac exchanged phone numbers with Stiles and promised to come over to his place at least once this week and Isaac told him it'd be really awesome that he'd finally see something other than Jackson's room. Then he realized he never told Stiles about Jackson and Stiles was shocked, asking how he could be friends with that fiend. Isaac laughed it off and gave him a funnier version of his not-so-tragic tragic life and Stiles still wanted to be his friend so Isaac thought that should be a good sign.

While Stiles was having Lacrosse practice, Isaac was watching him and Scott and not to mention Jackson. Jackson saw him and ceremoniously blew him a kiss and Isaac mockingly fainted, Jackson grinned that grin Isaac loved and went to the job at hand. Isaac watched him and Stiles. And Scott.

But Isaac distracted himself by laughing at how clumsy Stiles was and maybe Isaac should join the team, it would be cool, after all Jackson pretty much taught him everything he ever needed to know about that game.

A boy named Matt sat next to him and Isaac later realized he was a photographer, Isaac thought that that was really cool and told Matt that which earned Isaac a smile and a polaroid picture of himself and Matt. Matt told him about lenses, lighting and angles and asked Isaac if he could be his first unofficial model, because he's got the whole model thing down, Isaac blushed and said yes because, well because today was a good day and good things were happening. He was flattered and Matt asked him if the weekend would be alright and gave him his address, Isaac agreed and told Matt that he was really nice. Matt told him that Isaac was even better. Isaac vaguely thought it was really one of those movie moments that Stiles talked about that day.

Practice finished and Matt escorted Isaac to the pitch, because he wanted to go see Jackson and Stiles. When he got there, he saw Allison and Scott make out from the corner of his eye, and his happiness deflated a little bit, but Jackson came from behind and attack hugged him and Matt was a bit surprised, Stiles came up and explained and Matt got it. He smiled at Isaac and told him he'd see him tomorrow, because he had stuff to do. Stiles looked at Jackson and said that if Isaac liked him, then he shouldn't be that bad. Jackson was also surprised at first, but then gave Stiles a smile.

"I knew you weren't half bad, Stilinski."

"It's Stiles and well, you never really tried to know me," It's turned a bit solemn and Isaac wondered if there was some hidden history behind that, but he didn't push it and instead told Jackson about his going to Stiles house on the weekend. Jackson smiled a smile that didn't really reach his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

:::

Stiles said bye, and Isaac said bye. Erica waved goodbye, and Isaac waved goodbye.

In the car Jackson asked him if it was as bad as he thought and Isaac just looked at him and laughed, Jackson got his answer.

All in all it was a good day; even when Isaac got a bit surprised when he opened his chemistry book and a piece of paper fell out.

_Hey Isaac,_

_It's Scott here._

_Just wanted to give you my number, you should text me when you see this :)_

Isaac for a moment was stunned then composed himself, he didn't- how, when did he put this in?

Isaac got out his phone and wondered for a second, what he should send.

_Hey, it's Isaac- _seemed too short and impersonal, so Isaac settled for something else.

_Hey, it's Isaac, got your message, very stealthy, I have to say :)_

Isaac stared at the message for a good one minute before he sent it, he didn't know what this was supposed to mean, and he seemed to have been happy with ignoring him half the day so what's the problem now? Isaac just groaned and pressed 'send'.

He collapsed on his bed and told himself that Scott would probably take hours to reply so he might as well take a nap, and surprisingly it took him only half a minute to call back, Isaac's Midnight City ringtone ringing; a glance at the caller ID and Isaac answered.

"Hello?"

_A/N: Mwahahahaha, yeah, had you on there right? So you've noticed the changes, ja? 'm deleting the original now, because it's really not need. Hope you enjoyed it and please review~_


End file.
